I do not trust men
by persian85033
Summary: Rei is forced in an arranged marriage who a man she doesn't know. Her closest friends, Phobos and Deimos, however, might know Rei better than she does herself. There'll be more focus on them after ch 5.
1. Chapter 1

"This doesn't seem to compare to my father's court."said Rei.

"But everyone seems to be awaiting you so eagerly, my lady!"said Phobos. "They could just as well have decided to be throwing mud at you, couldn't they? Besides, if anyone was glad to leave the court, it was yourself."Deimos reminded her.

They both knew how unhappy the princess was at her father's court. Most princesses might be homesick, even before leaving home. Rei was just the opposite. Nothing could have made her happier than leaving her father's court.

"But not to be married!"she protested. "Especially to a man I barely even know! That's if I even know him at all."

"You could have done _much_ worse. At least he seems genuinely fond of you. And did you want to remain a spinster? We certainly don't!"said Deimos. "If you don't marry, the chances for us to find husbands are even smaller than yours!"

"I would have made sure to have found husbands for you both."Rei assured them. "I will make sure the two of you remain with me here, though. That you won't be sent back. You could marry among the courtiers here. Hopefully you won't have to leave court."

Phobos and Deimos had been her closest girlhood companions.

"You will have to have a new household, though, even if we aren't sent back."Phobos reminded her.

Rei sighed.

" _I_ will choose the ladies who will attend me, though. Not anyone else."

"If you're determined that we stay, I'm sure you will find a way for us to stay with you. You don't want to make yourself unpopular."Deimos warned. "You don't want to make enemies even before you are installed. There are probably plenty of ladies hoping to be given a place in your household, and the honor to serve you. They would feel angered and offended if you favored us instead of any of them."

"He wants to escort you to your new rooms."Phobos rushed back. "And please try to behave your best."she pleaded. "You know the marriage is very important to your father."

"How can I forget it?"

"We know how you feel, but perhaps the king, your husband, will be _very_ different from your father. And you'll still be first lady here, just like you were at your father's court. _And_ ,"she kept on. "keep in mind that he's taking you to the late queen's rooms. Be grateful they're not the queen dowager, or the queen mother's. You know no one likes mothers-in-law. And there's neither queen dowager or queen mother here."

"I want to escort you myself to the queen's rooms."Jadeite said, as he offered her his arm, and they walked down a long corridor to their rooms. "They haven't been used since my mother died."

"So I get the late queen's belongings?"she asked.

It didn't really matter to her, either way, she thought. Like she had told Phobos and Deimos, she did not want this marriage at all. Then she remembered what Phobos said. Not that it would have made much difference if his mother was still alive. Rei would make sure that she would not have had precedence over her.

"No, but you can keep anything of my mother's you want. But I had the rooms redecorated for you. And you're free to change anything you don't like. Everything there is new, though. I hope you like it."

Rei was a little disconcerted. Why would he put an effort to see that her new rooms were redecorated for her, or worry that the decoration might not be to her taste? She knew for a fact that her father would not have worried one way or another.

"It's been ages since I've visited these rooms."he said, looking around, as he led her in. "Since my mother died."

"Has your mother been dead a long time?"

"Some years. Since then, my father had the queen's rooms shut and locked. Now I've had them opened, redecorated, and made ready to receive the new queen."

"But why should they be shut and locked?"she repeated, as he led her into the presence chamber.

It was certainly bigger than the one at her father's palace, and over the throne, was the curtain of estate. Around the chamber, the predominant color was red, and embroidered on the tapestries were snakes.

"I think he could not bear to have them otherwise once she was gone. There were tapestries before the doors leading to them, as well. To hide them. He insisted that the court be in mourning for almost a year."

Rei raised her eyebrows.

"Mourning a queen for an entire year? I don't think the court would mourn that long for a king! Were you in mourning that long for your father?"

"My parents were very fond of each other, you see. I hope you and I will be as well, too. I didn't open the rooms after my father died, either. But that was only about a year ago. I couldn't mourn him that long, of course. That was just not…practical. As soon as he died, I had to be crowned, and as for the king's rooms, I was expected to occupy them at once. But now the queen's rooms are ready to receive the new queen. Everyone in the kingdom is. And if there is anyone who isn't, they soon will be. I know you'll charm all my subjects, just as you have charmed me."

"You don't even really know me. We haven't known each other very long."

As a matter of fact, her father had only told her that she was betrothed only a few months before the marriage took place. A few months!

"I've known you long enough."

When they entered the boudoir, there was a woman who Rei hadn't met waiting for them.

"I hope everything is to your liking, Madam."she said to Rei.

"This is I guess you could call her my first cousin-in-law."Jadeite told her. "She supervised the redecoration of your rooms."

She curtsied to Rei.

"They're very nice."said Rei, looking around. "I'm sure I'll be very comfortable here."she turned to Jadeite. "What do you mean by your first cousin-in-law?"

"I have no siblings, as you already know. My closest relatives are my first cousins. She is married to my eldest cousin Eckhart."

"What did you think of her?"Eckhart asked Isolda.

"That she's certainly not too happy to be here."she answered. "But what's more important, what did Jadeite think of her?"

"He's clearly delighted with her. The miniature that was sent of her wasn't exaggerated. It certainly does her justice. Although Jadeite says the opposite. He says it doesn't. That she's much more beautiful in person."

"At least we know she doesn't feel the same. And I expected to be made mistress of her household, you know! Or at least mistress of the robes!"

Eckhart looked up, surprised.

"I thought you already were! As wife of the heir presumptive you should be!"

He looked just as upset as Isolda felt.

"I don't know half of these names, not to mention the people they belong to."Rei looked at the list. "Should I just choose randomly?"she asked Phobos and Deimos.

Deimos took the list of names from her.

"Or there is also time to choose. You don't have to do it right away. First, your retinue has to be sent back, before your new ladies take their place."

"Oh, wait!"Rei exclaimed.

Dipping her pen in ink, she took the list back from Deimos and drew a line across Isolda's name, next to Mistress of the Household, and put Deimos' name.

"There can only be one mistress of the household. That will be you, Deimos. "You, Phobos, will be my mistress of the robes. I think the one listed for mistress of the household was the wife of the heir presumptive. At least I think he must my husband's heir. Jadeite has no brothers, and she is married to his cousin. So far she's the only person I know at this court."

"Then she must certainly expect to be mistress of the household, Princess, or rather, Madam."

"I'm already your scribe, Madam."Phobos pointed out.

Rei hesitated.

"But surely you can be both, can't you? Or if we have to find someone else, either a mistress of the robes, or scribe, I'll need a little time to get to know the people here. How can I choose someone who I don't trust, or I don't know if they can even perform the duties required of them?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I demand that Izolda be given the position of Mistress of the Household to the queen!"Eckhart said.

"I didn't think there was a problem with her choosing her own attendants."

"She's made one of her own ladies she brought with her Mistress of the Household! She should be made to give that position to Izolda!"

Jadeite didn't want to force Rei to choose his cousin's wife as Mistress of the Household if she didn't want to.

"That won't be a good idea."he decided.

"There are so many waiting to be given the chance to serve the queen."

He also couldn't allow that she kept the servants she'd brought with her. Especially in the highest positions. People would certainly resent that.

"I'll see that Izolda does get a position in her household."

When Rei felt properly settled, and had selected the ladies who would stay with her, including Deimos and Phobos, the others went back. Even out of the new ones, she had refused to be told which ones she had to take into her new household, but insisted on selecting them herself. Everyone who went back received a silver goblet, as well as a length of satin as a gift from Rei.

"I'll miss everyone very much."said Phobos.

"Well, I won't miss _everyone_ much."said Deimos. "But you have to admit it wouldn't be any husband who would have allowed you to keep so many of your own ladies! Why, if he'd wanted, even we wouldn't have been able to stay."

"If you hadn't been able to stay, I wouldn't have stayed, either."Rei said firmly.

"You wouldn't have had much of a choice, Madam."

"And if only one of us had been able to stay?"asked Deimos.

"Then the two of you would have had to go back, I suppose. I couldn't separate you! You're twins!"

"You wouldn't have to guess with anyone else who they are."Deimos pointed out.

Although Deimos parted her hair on her left side, and Phobos on her right, like mirror images, sometimes they would switch and see if people, including Rei, noticed. So far every time they had done it, she had only guessed four times, which Phobos pointed out.

"And that's only the times we've told you so. What about the times we've switched and you didn't notice?"

"Or the times we haven't and you thought we did?"

"Oh, the two of you stop! You'll both drive me crazy with that game! Have there been times when I thought you switched, but you really hadn't, though?"she had to ask.

They both smiled.

"Perhaps."

"I'm starting to wonder if I can trust you. Maybe you should have gone back, after all. It might not be too late, after all!"

"If they're dismissed here, they will then be re-hired by me, and be re-assigned to their current posts by myself."said a new voice.

Looking up, Phobos and Deimos immediately got to their feet and curtsied. Rei frowned. She just hated when this happened. And to her annoyance, it seemed to happen often. She did her best to avoid him at all cost. Or did he think she spent her days waiting for him, for every little spare minute he had?

"I couldn't allow the two of you to leave, not when the queen is so fond of having you around."

"I will be the judge of who I like to have around."

"So I take it you don't want them around here, then?"he asked. "And you wouldn't mind if I dismissed them."

He gestured for them to leave the room.

"I didn't say they could go."she said, as Phobos and Deimos turned to leave.

Jadeite looked from them to Rei.

"Maybe it is best that they stay. They'll probably end up hearing it anyway. At least part of it."

Phobos and Deimos sat down. He needed to particular reason to see Rei, even though she seemed to prefer to avoid him. Every day he seemed to find a new reason to love her more. She definitely was not like other women, he could tell, as soon as he first laid on her at her father's palace. He could tell there was something different about her.

"I'm glad you still have half of your ladies with you. I would have liked to allow you to keep all of them if you had liked, but that just wouldn't have been possible."

"Because you had already promised some positions to others."

"Well, yes. I never promised or told Izolda she could be your mistress of the household. She assumed she would, though."

"The she assumed wrong. My mistress of the household is Deimos."

So he had told Izolda.

"Perhaps not mistress of the household, but I still want you to give her a position in your household."he sounded firm. "But other than that, there was something else. I want to hold a party. It will be the very first time since I've become king that I will have my own hostess. Since my mother died, it's been Izolda who's acted as hostess for my father, then for me. It can be anything from a small reunion, or a grand ball. Whatever you like."

After he left, Phobos took out her notebook, and a pen, ready to write.

"I can still be your scribe, Madam. I think you should allow Lady Izolda to be your mistress of the robes at the very least."she said as she did so.

"I still see her every day. I still have to allow her to brush my hair at least three days a week."

Due to her position as wife to her husband's cousin, Izolda received the honor of brushing the queen's hair, which she was doing today. At which she did a terrible job, Rei thought. She tugged hard at even the slightest matt.

"Don't pull so hard. Try to take it apart with your hands, will you!"she demanded.

Phobos walked over and took the brush from Izolda, then began to brush Rei's hair herself.

"I'm sorry, Madam."Izolda apologized.

"And I'm supposed to want you to be my Mistress of the Household."Rei glared at Izolda through the mirror. "You can't even do something so simple as run a brush through my hair."

Izolda glared back. She resented the queen in more than one way. Ever since she was married, she had been first lady at court. Now that there was a queen, she would be bumped in the order of precedence. That was only for now, too. She would be even further behind her daughters when she had them. Now she was denied a place in her household. She had asked her husband to intercede for her, and it seemed to no avail. The only thing she could do was brush her hair, which she usually did her best to see that the queen see how much she disliked her.

"It's not like it's even too complicated."Rei said after Izolda left.

Phobos and Deimos both agreed.

"She does seem to be unfit to be Mistress of the Household, if she can't even brush your hair."Phobos said, as she brushed Rei's hair.

"So you see I did the right thing in not allowing her in my household."

"I think the king will keep insisting that you grant her some position. Even something small."

"He has no business saying who serves me."

"He does. He is your husband."Deimos reminded her. "And I think you had better do so, before he decides something himself, and probably dismisses someone else."

"I'll definitely have something to say about that!"


	3. Chapter 3

Phobos was finishing putting the ostrich feathers in Rei's hair.

"I'd never have thought to use feathers as decorations in one's hair."she said as she finished.

"I think I do like it."said Rei, as she examined her hair in the mirror.

Deimos held a hand mirror behind her so she could also see her hair from the back. She liked to wear her hair loose, but it seemed ostrich feathers were very fashionable here. Her hair was still loose, except for the bit holding the feathers up. Besides, it also seemed to accentuate her earrings.

"I'm just glad they don't like peacocks as much. I don't think I'd wear peacock feathers. I don't think they'd agree with me, do you?"

"You probably could if you wore blues or greens instead of reds and purples."Deimos observed.

"Nah."answered Phobos. "I think the red and purple does suit you just fine, Madam."

Rei stood up, and they followed her out.

"To think I always thought women took forever, and were always late."said Jadeite, as he offered her his arm. "This'll probably the first time anything here will be on time. Izolda was always late. I think she probably made it a point to be so."

He looked back. Rei did the same. Right behind her, her arm through Eckert's was Izolda. It was certainly a good thing she did not light peacock feathers, Rei decided. Because that was what Izolda was wearing. Along with a blue and green dress.

Izolda looked before her, resentfully. It wasn't so much that she wished to be holding Jadeite's arm, as much as that she wished she were walking next to him. The first lady at court. Now she was forced to play second fiddle. The same with everything, she thought, as she looked around. Suddenly, she realized, that now she would also even be expected to hold her train on occasions.

This wasn't the first time she'd done this. She had been hostess at her father's court since she was fourteen. The only difference was she didn't know many of the people here, whereas there, she had, but that didn't present too much of a problem. She'd learn everyone's names soon enough, as Izolda went around, introducing her to everyone.

Everyone was certainly delighted to meet their new queen. The gentlemen leaned to kiss her hand, and the ladies complimented on her dress.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone take everything so calmly, Madam."said Izolda.

Rei turned to look at her.

"What do you mean so calmly?"

"There are so many people! After the first few it might get a bit overwhelming. I was a little more fortunate in that people didn't expect too much from me. I'm only the wife to the heir presumptive."

Which was true, Izolda thought resentfully. Then she spotted someone. She tried not to sound too enthusiastic.

"Oh, I must tell you that I wouldn't even speak to _her_ if I was you."she gestured. "I would shun her completely."

Rei looked at the woman towards whom Izolda pointed her fan. She didn't think there was anything special about her.

"You would know her name. It was one of the ones on the list I gave you to choose your household. I have to admit I was absolutely shocked when I saw her name. It's a good thing you did not choose her."

Izolda seemed so insistent.

"Why would that be?"

Rei was beginning to get a little impatient. The lady looked just fine to her. But, she had to admit, looks could be deceiving.

"Oh, but of course, you wouldn't know. I suppose it's not the kind of thing that…"she trailed off. Then she began to speak again. "She was one of His Majesty's mistresses, of course. That's why I couldn't believe when I saw her name. And why I wouldn't speak to her."

Rei's grasp on her fan tightened, and hardened her gaze. To think this woman could have ended up in her household!

"Is that so?"she said calmly.

"I certainly wouldn't lie to you, Madam. And you can ask anyone else, as well."

"That won't be necessary."she answered.

"I think she is expecting you to speak to her, Madam."

Rei raised her eyebrows. As first lady at court, the other ladies didn't speak to her unless spoken to. That was something that was different at her father's court. The manners there were a little less strict in that, and all the noble ladies could speak to her, even without being addressed. She would have liked to walk up to that woman and…slapping her wouldn't seem enough. But being hostess at her father's court, she had learned to hide what she really felt, only this time she found it a little more difficult to do. So she simply turned her back on Izolda and walked away.

The next day, Rei was telling Phobos and Deimos. They could tell she found it all very upsetting.

"But, Madam, all men keep mistresses! Even when they're married, just like when they're still single, or widowed. Everyone knows that."said Phobos.

Her father kept plenty of mistresses, she knew. She knew some of her half siblings, and was very fond of some of her half sisters, though, even keeping some with her. And those were just the ones she knew.

"Wait!"she exclaimed. "What if he keeps them, not _kept_ , but keeps!"

She did sound upset. Clearly the idea upset her.

"There isn't anything to be upset about."Deimos sounded sympathetic. "Besides, I think that Izolda only pointed it out to upset you. I don't think she likes you."

Rei waved her hand, dismissing the comment.

"I don't think she does, either. But it makes no difference what she said or not. I would have found out sooner or later, wouldn't I?"

"There's nothing to be done about it."said Phobos calmly. "Just try to ignore the whole thing."

"Or maybe you could cut off all her hair! That way, it's almost certain he won't be interested in her anymore."suggested Deimos in an attempt to cheer her up. "Should we trick her and cut it off?"

Rei giggled.

"No. That would just be ridiculous, Deimos! And you're right."she sighed. "All men keep mistresses. I don't know why I should be so surprised. Or upset. Just what made me think he would be any different? Now I feel so stupid. That doesn't mean I'm ignoring the whole thing, though."she glared at Phobos. "I won't be humiliated in that way!"


	4. Chapter 4

"What if there is anyone else around here whom he has kept or is keeping as a mistress."Rei exclaimed.

She had come close to being tricked once. What if she had been? Except with someone else.

"Perhaps if she's in your household, you should dismiss her, but she might not be. He might keep her, or them, somewhere else. Besides, what difference does it make?"asked Deimos.

"It might just be best."shrugged Phobos.

"Just what do you two have in your brains that you could suggest it's best or that it makes any difference that I be made a fool of in that way! The entire court might be laughing behind my back and you think it's best!"

"But they aren't laughing behind your back. You already know. And why would they laugh? All men keep mistresses."Phobos pointed out.

"And it's in your best interest that he does keep mistresses. If he does keep them, that would mean that he would expect a little less from you."an idea occurring to Deimos.

"What do you mean?"asked Rei.

"He might prefer to spend his nights with them. Wouldn't that be better? It can't be too pleasing to be forced to share a bed with a man you don't like, much less love."

Rei turned to her.

"Just what would you know?"she demanded. "You're not married yet as far as I know."

"Not us, but you are. And you're certainly anything but happy with him. Don't you even sometimes go out of your way to avoid him? How hard must it be when you must sleep with him?"wondered Deimos aloud. "Now you can have someone substitute for you."she sounded as though the idea suddenly occurred to her.

"You were anything but a happy bride. Both before _and_ after."put in Phobos. "You don't particularly like married life, do you? So why should it matter?"

Rei thought about what they were saying, and decided they were right. What did it matter to her what he did?

"You're right."Rei finally said. "It doesn't matter."

Phobos and Deimos glanced at each other.

"We will simply forget this."she said firmly. "However, I will tell you this, ther will be no maîtresse-en-titre at my court."

"She's not maîtresse-en-titre. As far as we know, no one is."Deimos told her.

Rei found the idea of Jadeite's keeping a mistress upsetting. But Phobos and Deimos were right, she reminded herself firmly. It shouldn't matter. The truth was, though, she found it more difficult than she would have thought. She was not a physically cold woman, and would sometimes find herself admiring her husband's handsome features.

Deimos said that there was no maîtresse-en-titre. And there never will be, Rei told herself. Not while she was queen. Because it would be humiliating for her, Rei told herself firmly. No other reason.

"I think we depressed her a little bit."Phobos said to Deimos.

"I think so. But I think it might have been a good thing that that Izolda told her about it. It might even work to Her Majesty's advantage. Izolda was probably only thinking of herself, but she might soon find out she wished she had kept quiet."said Deimos.

"I hope so. And I hope you really were right in that there is no maîtresse-en-titre."

"Not as far as we know, but there might be if we don't do something. You know as well as I do that Her Majesty is only pretending. I think in spite of herself, she does love him. Otherwise, she wouldn't be so upset, would she? That wasn't just anger or anything, that was jealousy. And she would only get jealous because she thinks she doesn't matter to him."

Both of them were very fond of Rei. Between the two of them, they might just hatch something up to help.

"We'll just have to keep our eyes and ears open."

No one noticed anything different the next morning. Rei decided she would not give any indication that there was anything wrong. It wasn't only until breakfast, as she sat before Jadeite, that she seemed to be unable to do so.

"You seem upset this morning."said Jadeite at breakfast.

"That's very perceptive of you."she said coldly.

"You just seem tense and you haven't eaten."

"I found out just why you had a list drawn up for me to choose who I would take into my household!"she blurted out. "Were you disappointed? I suppose you were. Or wait, let me rephrase that, I don't suppose, you were, but that you are."

Jadeite looked puzzled.

"I didn't put the list together. Izolda did. Just as she prepared your rooms and everything else."

"What do you take me for? You had her put the name of the girl who was at the ball last night."

Now he not only looked puzzled, but was really puzzled.

"There were a lot of girls at the ball."

"And you would know!"

Now she wasn't just talking in a cold voice, but almost seemed in a temper.

"The one wearing the black and green dress. The one with the wavy black hair, green eyes, and the black fan."

He remembered.

"The Earl of Jarl's daughter, I think, you mean."

"A mere earl's daughter!"she exclaimed, throwing down her napkin, and approaching him.

Before he could say anything, she slapped him hard, turned her back on him, and left the room as fast she could.

Phobos and Deimos hurried into her boudoir. They always helped Rei prepare for the day. They found her sitting in her favorite chair, and could see that more than angry, she looked sad and hurt. They certainly weren't expecting to find her like this. Her make up was running down her cheeks. Clearly, at some point she must have been crying.

"Madam!"exclaimed Deimos. "You look so upset. Are you feeling unwell?"

"It was the Earl of Jarl's daughter."Rei told them. "Imagine that. An earl's daughter."

Putting one hand over her eyes, she turned away from them. How she really hated to cry in front of other people!

"Who?"asked Deimos.

"I think she must mean the girl Izolda pointed out."Phobos answered. "But you must remember that _you_ are the queen, Madam."

"My mother was also the queen. Only she was a queen just in name. It was always those mistresses my father kept who ruled the court, remember? My mother was only there to bear him sons. That's what I'm here for, as well."she sounded resentful.

Phobos and Deimos looked at each other.

"But he really does care for you, I'm sure."

If only that could be true, but no. No matter what she thought, it wasn't true. She might as well just had stayed at her father's court.

"I think we should go back to my father's court. The three of us."she sighed. "I'm almost wishing we had never left."

"We can't go back, Madam. The only way would be if you're in disgrace."

"I already am in disgrace, Phobos! I'm being made a fool of! What made me think it would be different? That he would be different? It's exactly like it was at my father's court! I still carry out the same duties, don't I? The only difference is _him_! And he's no different!"


	5. Chapter 5

Deimos got to her feet.

"I'm going to go and cancel all of today's audiences."

"No!"said Rei. "Instead, help me that I'm such a mess. And late. People must be waiting already."

Deimos shook her head.

"No. I think you should rest a little bit."

"I think she's right."Phobos agreed. "You're very upset and have had a very upsetting morning."

Even though Rei was pretty stubborn, the two of them could be pretty stubborn as well. And it seemed they were determined that she not give any audiences today.

"In the time it would take you to get ready, I'm going to make sure everyone's out of the presence chamber, _and_ I'm going to lock the room, as well."

Phobos took Deimos's keys, jingling them, as if to tease her.

"I told you I should just have been your scribe."

"There's a reason I don't have a nanny or governess anymore, you know. And you two are worse than any I ever had."

Still, she didn't protest as Phobos went to dismiss everyone who was waiting for an audience, or resist as Deimos led her back to her bedroom.

Phobos and Deimos sat in the drawing room overlooking the courtyard.

"It's a nice view."said Phobos, looking out the window.

Deimos clicked her tongue, and moved the curtains out of her sister's hand.

"It is."said Phobos defensively.

"Yes. It is."Deimos agreed, giving the courtyard a glance. "I'm worried about the princess, I mean, the queen. And the king."

"So am I. I wonder who this daughter of the Earl of Jarl is. Or who this earl is."

"We could start there!"exclaimed Deimos. "Obviously, they would be ambitious. A mere earl's daughter doesn't have too much of a chance to rise at court. And there's also the possibility that she could present no threat whatsoever."

They sat quietly for a while, thinking. Everyone had spies at court. And gossip always travelled awfully fast. They might not have been here long, but they were certainly well schooled in court life.

"Won't you play for me?"Jadeite asked, handing her her lute.

"I don't play the lute."she said, although they both knew perfectly well that she could.

"No? Now that comes as a surprise. I remember before we married, at your father's castle, you played very well. Or was that someone else impersonating you?"

He had been unable to concentrate on anything else during the day, wondering what might have been upsetting so much in the morning. She didn't give him an answer, but just plucked at the strings on the lute.

"So you _can_ play."

"I wouldn't care to play for you. At all!"she said coldly.


	6. Chapter 6

"I know someone in the king's household who could tell us!"said Deimos.

"Only what exactly do we need to know?"Phobos pointed out.

"Um…well, everything."

"But we have to start somewhere. Everything there is about the Earl of Jarl himself? There might be something about him or his daughter, or wife, or any other relatives he has that might not be very pleasant."

"Wait!"Deimos exclaimed. "We should start by finding out if the earl's daughter still is his mistress."

They looked at each other uneasily. It wouldn't do if they had sounded so confident.

"She might not be. And Her Majesty may be right."Deimos continued. "He may just keep more than one mistress, too. We'd have to dig them out one by one and have them banished from court."

"If he's anything like Her Majesty's father, then there might not be absolutely anyone left at court."said Phobos. "Not from the most noble lady to even the lowliest laundress or scullery maid."

"Mama would still be there!"Deimos said indignantly.

Their mother had also been Rei's governess.

"Well, she would, but you know what I mean."

"What a stupid and idiotic thing to do, Izolda!"Eckert yelled at Izolda. "To be stirring up trouble!"

Izolda dismissed her ladies.

"She'd have found out anyway. Sooner or later. Better sooner, I say."she answered.

She was only sorry that Rei had not been upset enough to have clawed the girl's eyes out then and there. Izolda could certainly tell that she was angry enough. It seemed, however, that she was too well bred to have done such a thing. It didn't look like she would make a fool of herself.

"Now how are we going to solve this problem!"

"I don't see how there is any problem."said Izolda. "Like I said, she would have found out anyway. It's not like it's possible to keep secrets here."

"I would have preferred she found out later than sooner. I'm sure Jadeite will think so, too! He's not exactly thrilled that she's been upset since the ball, you know. And that was when you told her. Do you have any idea that you might just get us banished from court!"

At this Izolda turned.

"What?"

That was something that had never occurred to her.

"Let's hope she doesn't think to tell Jadeite that you were the one who pointed her out. If she doesn't say anything, perhaps it will seem as if she found out through gossip. Then it wouldn't make any difference, let's hope. If my cousin thinks you're deliberately stirring up trouble, we might consider ourselves lucky if we're only banished from court."

Banished from court?!thought Izolda. What Eckert said might just be right. She had been very stupid to have acted as she did. Now she really wished she had said nothing. What if Jadeite did find out that she was the one who had pointed the earl's daughter to Rei? She told herself that she would definitely find a way to fix this.

"How long do your and Izolda's quarrels last?"Jadeite asked Eckert.

Eckert would never tell Jadeite what Izolda had done.

"I guess it depends on what it's over. And some have lasted quite a long time, and others haven't."he answered.

"Then I might have a better idea if I knew what it was about."he looked puzzled.

"That might just be something you will never know."Eckert told him. "I've been married longer, and I still haven't!"

He certainly hoped Jadeite would never find out.

"Those ladies of hers, Phobos and Deimos,"Jadeite remembered. "They might know."

" _No_!"Eckert stood up.

Jadeite stared. It wasn't like Eckert to look so upset at all. His goblet hit the floor, and he stood up.

"I mean, er, no."Eckert sat down again. "I don't think that's such a good idea. They might not know anything, or if they did, they wouldn't be likely to say anything. You just wait a little longer, and she'll get over it."

At least he hoped she would get over it soon. And that those girls, or anyone for that matter, didn't know how she had found out.

Izolda walked to Lady Jarl's rooms. Lady Jarl was surprised to see her.

"Lady Izolda!"

"I'm here because I want you to join my household. I will offer you the post of one of my handmaidens."she said.

Lady Jarl stared. Just like that?she wondered. She had inherited her position at court from her mother. Her mother had served the old queen. When the king had married, she had hoped to join the new queen's household, but she had not been chosen. Others had been chosen, but she hadn't.

"I know you would have liked to serve the queen instead. Who wouldn't? It's obvious, however, that that isn't going to happen. At least not anytime soon. I am going to dismiss one of my handmaidens and give you her position."

"You're dismissing someone? For me?"

"Yes."

This rankled Izolda. She was only allowed a certain number of attendants. As queen, Rei was allowed as many as she liked. But dismissing someone for this girl would be to her advantage.

"You might even be able to win the king's favor again, you know."

At this Lady Jarl turned to give Izolda her full attention. After a few minutes, though, she shook her head.

"No, Lady, you know that's not so. Not since he became king. He did make that quite clear. I was his mistress when he was still crown prince, but after he became king,"she sighed. "He basically dismissed me. You know that as well as I, and everyone else does."

"I can promise you, that soon you'll be back in the king's favor."

Lady Jarl stared at her.

"You know men never remain faithful."Izolda told her. "You would just have to bide your time."

"I just heard that a little earlier, that Lady Izolda was seen coming out Lady Jarl's rooms."

"Hmm?"

Phobos was arranging Rei's correspondence, and Deimos watched, having just returned from the quarters where the maids of honor slept. Deimos grabbed the pen from her hand to get her sister's attention.

"Now I'll have to start this all over again!"

"Yes, well, now that I've gotten your attention, that Lady Izolda was visiting Lady Jarl."Deimos repeated.

"That doesn't bode well."said Phobos.

"No, it doesn't. Those two together can only be up to no good. Only what would that no good be? Oh, and I did find out something else. You see, she wasn't his only mistress."

"That could only have been to be expected."sighed Phobos. "And eventually, I guess Her Majesty will find out. Still…but perhaps she won't take it as bad as she did the first time. It was surprising. But did you find out if any of the others are still here? At court?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Could they be at court?"Deimos repeated. "I just know there aren't, but that there were. And I don't know if they are at court."

"Didn't you hear?"asked Deimos.

Phobos shook her head.

"No."

"That was what Lady Izolda was speaking to Lady Jarl yesterday! She asked her to join her household!"

"But…but why?"asked Phobos.

"To give Her Majesty a hard time, why else? I knew she was no good!"Deimos shook her finger at her. "She was the one who drew Her Majesty's attention to that girl, probably hoping to cause some sort of trouble between the king and the queen."

"Maybe she wants to be queen."

"Impossible, impossible. For that, _she_ would have to have her own marriage annulled first. And she's still married, so that can't be it. Or if so, her target would be the king, because her husband is first in line for the throne. At least for now."

"Maybe that's it. She wants for Lord Eckert to keep first in line!"

Deimos shook her head.

"That does her no good! Things would just keep as they are. And obviously she's not too happy with how they are."

Deimos paced back and forth, Phobos sat watching.

"He's first in line, maybe she's just waiting."Phobos said again.

"But for that to work out, well, the one who would have to…die would be the king. What would the queen have to do with it?"

"Bear him heirs! If she did, they would be next in line, and Lord Eckert would be bumped back in the line of succession."

"But if she doesn't, he would just keep marrying again and again. So like I said, that does her no good. Or she could aspire to becoming maîtresse-en-titre herself!"

"Or maybe she chooses them for him!"said Phobos.

Neither had ever thought to observe how Izolda behaved towards Jedeite. They would have to do so from now on.

"You've supped with the king before, obviously."Izolda said to Lady Jarl.

"Yes."

"They usually sup privately, with little ceremony. Sometimes my husband and I join them. Someone who just about always does, are those two girls of the queen's. The twins."

"Twins?"asked Lady Jarl. "You mean they look the same?"

She'd never seen twins before. She'd heard that sometimes siblings born at the same time and would look identical. It was hard to believe, but people said it happened.

"Yes. One of them is her scribe and the other her mistress of the household."

A place, she thought, which ought to be hers. Apart from the queen taking her place as first lady at court, those two were so high in her favor, that one had been named mistress of the household, a position she would have liked for herself.

"How do you tell them apart?"Lady Jarl marveled.

"I don't know."she sounded annoyed. "And honestly, I don't care. They're only a couple of fools."Izolda dismissed. "They usually sup with the king and queen. They're two of her favorites. But I'll see that you get to dine with the king again."

That might take some time, though. Izolda was still not high on the list of Rei's favorites. Apart from Phobos and Deimos there were also others who she preferred to attend to her, including her own sister. She, Izolda, had arranged for her to have a place in the queen's household and come to court, and this was just the payment she got!

"Your Majesty,"Izolda walked into Rei's drawing room.

Several of the women looked puzzled, others shocked, and others amused. The whole room went quiet, as everyone waited to see what would happen. With Izolda walked the author of the Earl of Jarl.

"I'd like you to meet my new maid of honor."

"How…nice. Your new _maid of honor_."responded Rei.

"Are you sure she isn't one of your ladies of the bedchamber?"asked Deimos.

"Oh, no."said someone else. "Not a lady, I don't think."

Even though Rei smiled, her smile did not reach her eyes. Although the Lady Jarl curtseyed before her, instead of acknowledging and saying she could rise, Rei rose from her seat and turned her back, without giving her leave to rise. The room broke out in murmurs as everyone saw the queen leave. Izolda really did look a bit foolish, standing next to her new maid of honor, who looked puzzled, as she remained curtseyed.

"That she would bring his former mistress right into the drawing room, in front of everyone, that's something I would never have imagined!"exclaimed Deimos.

Phobos shook her head.

"I'd never have thought it either! That must have been what she was doing in her apartments! I don't like it. They must be plotting something."

The two of them walked up and down the room.

"But we agreed we would just forget all about the earl's daughter and concentrate on Lady Izolda."Phobos pointed out.

"At least we know one thing. She isn't looking for someone else. She's determined that Lady Jarl keeps her place. There's really no other explanation. At least that I can think of. If she keeps advancing Lady Jarl."

"Can you just believe it? Maid of honor, indeed! Ha! I couldn't think of anyone less fit."Rei said to Phobos and Deimos, as well as several of her ladies of the bedchamber, who were attending her that evening.

"Nor can I, Madam."said one of the ladies, she sounded sympathetic. "But that's nothing new."

Rei turned.

"What do you mean this earl's daughter is nothing new?"

"Unfaithful husbands, of course."

"Oh, yes."Rei agreed. "That isn't."

This was all just a disaster, she thought. It seemed, she thought, like she'd just traded one for the other. At least, she thought for the umpteenth time, at her father's court she had never been humiliated like this.

"We could follow him morning, noon and night."Deimos suggested.

"I don't think so, Deimos."one of the other ladies. "I think Her Majesty would only be following morning and noon."

"I don't think so, no. That would only be silly."she said.

However, that did give Rei an idea.

"You know,"she said. "Do you know if all married couples lead separate lives?"

Since there was no queen at her father's court, there was no place for women, except in her household, and on occasions when the courtiers brought their wives with them.

"I know the old king and queen didn't."

Rei turned.

"You were here when the late queen was alive, weren't you?"she turned to one of the elder ladies.

Most of her household was made up of girls closer to her own age, many the daughters of the nobility, and a handful who had remained behind after the rest of her retinue left. It never occurred to her to think very often of the late queen. She remembered Jadeite there was a long mourning period.

"I understand there was a long mourning period for her. More than is customary for a queen consort."

"Yes. These apartments were closed until you arrived. The late king didn't marry again."

"That's a little hard to imagine."she told Phobos and Deimos later.

"That the late king didn't marry again? He already had a son, remember? And remember that your father didn't marry either."Deimos told her.

"Not that! I mean what Lady Arran said. That they didn't lead separate lives. I always assumed all married people did."

Phobos and Deimos felt a little puzzled as well. Rei remembered something from before she was married, when Jadeite was still courting her. He had mentioned they a lot, not you or I. It hadn't occurred to her he really meant that they would spending time together.


	8. Chapter 8

"I was left right in the middle of the room looking like a fool!"Lady Jarl exclaimed to Izolda. "I am an earl's daughter and I won't stand for that! Neither would my father!"

Izolda did not want to involve either her husband, the king, or the earl.

"What did you expect? That she would receive you with open arms? You were the king's mistress. I don't think she would have the highest opinion of you, do you? You'll be accompanying me for dinner."Izolda told Lady Jarl. "My husband and I are going to accompany the king and queen and some other guests for supper tonight."

"I thought you said that they usually supped privately."

"They do most of the time, but obviously, they can't always."

Upon entering the dining room with her arm in Jadeite's, Rei saw the Lady of Jarl sitting next to Izolda. This was the last person she wanted to see. She would have liked nothing better than to tell her to leave, or perhaps to grab her goblet and throw the wine at her. That wasn't dignified, though. It now seemed that this woman was following her everywhere. It would be just a cover up, she thought. Jadeite must be arranging this, perhaps he was taking up with her again. First in her own rooms, and now at her table.

Entering behind them, Phobos and Deimos thought the same. Not the Lady Jarl, they thought, though, but Izolda.

For her part, Lady Jarl wished to see the queen. She had only caught glimpses of her at a distance, and just once, when she had been introduced to her today, as well as seen her portrait in a miniature Jadeite kept with him. She only did so for a few seconds, though, when she saw what seemed like an extraordinary sight. Walking just behind her, walked two other women. Or could it be one? They resembled each other so closely, they might just as well be one.

Jadeite was also surprised by Lady Jarl's presence. Phobos and Deimos were sure he hadn't been expecting her, either. Or maybe they just hoped? He only acknowledged her with a nod. They wished he hadn't, as they took their seats to Rei's right. Hopefully he wouldn't speak to her. Then, at least, she couldn't speak to anyone, especially the king and queen unless spoken to. As first lady of the court, it would be Rei who would have to acknowledge or speak to her. And they were sure she had no intention to.

They were used to people staring at them. Twins weren't exactly something one saw every day. That seemed to be what Lady Jarl was thinking, they noticed. They noticed that she looked incredulous. This might work out to their advantage.

Izolda noticed irritably that Lady Jarl seemed to be more interested in those irritating girls, rather than on Jadeite himself.

"You're not here to gawk at a couple of…waiting ladies, you're-"

The two of them had sharp eyes, it seemed. She noticed that their attention was on her before she finished her sentence. One of them, who knew which one, raised her eyebrows, and the other looked glanced around, as if looking to see who had noticed. They both, however, looked amused, and expectant, as though holding their breaths to see what she would do next.

"Enough is enough!"exclaimed Rei.

She'd thought to retire early from dinner, but thinking better of it, had decided to stay. If she did, she'd be giving Izolda, Jadeite and that woman just what they wanted. She wouldn't let them have their way so easily. So she'd waited until he retired as well, and retired with him. It hadn't occurred to her that he would usually retire when she did, anyway.

"Enough?"he looked puzzled.

" _You_ arranged for her to be present at supper!"

"Her?"

"Your mistress!"she exclaimed through clenched teeth.

"What?"

This was definitely unexpected. It was true he had kept mistresses when he was unmarried, but definitely not after. It had simply never occurred to him that his wife could be jealous. Especially about other women at court.

"I don't have a mistress-"

"The Lady of Jarl!"

"Elena?"

He'd just made a mistake, calling her by her first name.

"You call her by her given name!"

"She _was_ my mistress."he admitted. "But that was _before_ you and I were married."

Rei put her hands to her face. It didn't make any difference if it was before or after, she thought.

"I don't believe you. What is she doing at court?"

"Her place-"

"Especially because there was no queen. Just what place was there for women when the late king was a widower, when there was no queen to serve, and she was not in Izolda's service then?"

"She inherited her place from her mother. And when we were betrothed, all the ladies wanted a place in your household, and she was one of them. Now she's here because she's her father's daughter, and he is here."

"Has she been your only mistress?"she asked.

Just before he spoke, she interrupted.

"No, don't answer. I don't want to know. Not now."

She stood up and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

He would have followed her, but then thought better of it.

The next morning, he summoned Phobos and Deimos.

"A summon from the king himself!"Deimos exclaimed.

"You're not to let the queen know."the messenger told him. "You're to see him as soon as possible."

"And a mystery one, too, sister!"Phobos added.

Deimos looked at the clock. If Rei wasn't to know…but then one didn't make the king wait.

"Which one of us?"she asked.

"He said both."

"I guess we could-"

"I think by as soon as possible, he meant now."

"Right."

They followed the messenger to Jadeite's study.

"Does one of us go in? Or both?"

When the door was opened they walked inside.

Jadeite stood up, observing these two women. Although they followed Rei just about everywhere, it still surprised him to see two people who were practically mirror images of each other. He wondered if he'd ever get used to them. They curtsied before him.

"You wanted to speak to us, my Lord?"one of them asked, he had no idea which one.

Should he talk to them separately or together? He decided he would do so together.

"I want the two of you to tell just what is going on in my wife's household."he told them.

He turned to each other, puzzled.

"Usually, picking out dresses, mending them, arranging her correspondence-"began Deimos nervously.

Phobos nudged her with her elbow. Obviously Jadeite was not amused by her answer.

"What do you talk about to her? You're her two closest companions. I've reason to think she's been hearing disagreeable gossip. I want to know where it came from. From who?"

That would be hard to say, they knew. Rumors were so many, and were always being retold, that one could almost never tell the truth. As for where they originated…

"I know her keeper of the privy purse says that she spends a little more than she should."said Phobos. "I know that it's not much. Some people are started to say she's a spendthrift."

Maybe he was going to cut back on her money.

"I don't care how much she spends, or what the keeper or other people say or think! I want to know how she knew about Lady Jarl."

Their eyes grew round, and they turned to one another. He studied their expressions as closely as he could. Both of them looked, but one of them looked almost relieved, the other apprehensive.

"Lady Izolda,"Deimos said. "At a ball, she pointed her out to the queen. Her Majesty found it particularly upsetting."

Jadeite frowned.

"And just what exactly did Izolda tell her?"

"Don't be so angry at Her Majesty!"said Phobos. "I know she is very fond of you. Almost as much as you are of her. She is just awfully, incredibly stubborn, and she is fearful. You see, that you…she would not…it would be very hard on her that you keep a mistress. Not that you do,"she added hurriedly.

"You mean to say she does not trust me? She has no reason not to."he said.

"She doesn't think that she has any reason to. A little catch 22. We know, including Her Majesty, that all men keep mistresses. I think it was the fact that she met one that upset her. Especially when she was her in the dining room. You're conniving with Lady Izolda to keep her close."

"I'm not conniving anything with anyone."

"You're conniving with us right now."Deimos smiled a nervous smile.

"I did keep mistress, including Elena, when I was crown prince. And some of them were court ladies. Am I supposed to dismiss all of them from court?"

Phobos and Deimos shook their heads.

"Lady Jarl was dismissed even before she was even presented."Deimos told him. "Her Majesty has not even spoken single word to her. Not only at supper, but even in front of everyone else."

"If she were to tell her father…"he trailed off. "Rei has to at least acknowledge her."

The only way Lady Jarl could address Rei, or anyone else really, was if Rei, as first lady of the court, spoke to her first. This she would not do, obviously. The earl would be very offended at the way his daughter was treated.

"I don't think she will do that. At least not any time soon."Phobos told him.

She stepped on Deimos's foot, as her sister opened her mouth.

"Can we be dismissed?"she asked.

"Yes."

They curtsied, and Phobos pulled and pushed Deimos in front of her.

"What was that all about, Sister?"Deimos demanded, glaring at Phobos.

"Don't pretend you don't know. You were just about to say that he was probably hoping for a dukedom or something, the earl."

"Well, yes. That's probably what he was hoping to achieve by his little daughter being the king's mistress."

"Crown prince."Phobos corrected. "She has never been the king's mistress, only when he was crown prince."

"I don't think Her Majesty will swallow that."


	10. Chapter 10

"On what adventures have you two been up to this morning?"asked Rei, as she sat in her favorite chair.

Both of them sat on stools at her feet. They each took a seat. Izolda, they noticed, was not there. Then again, she rarely was. She resented being allowed only a stool in the royal presence. She was at least allowed a seat, they thought.

"On call?"Deimos said.

"Certainly not at my call."answered Rei. "Just at whose?"

"Their paramour's, who else?"said one girl.

"Oh, were you?"asked Rei with a smile.

Everyone then gathered around them, eager to hear what they had to say. They weren't sure if they should say in front of everyone, or tell only Rei.

"Do you get to pick your husbands, or will you be married off?"one of the ladies asked. "There would be so many who would ask for you."

"They get to pick."Rei told them.

Although Phobos and Deimos were not of royal blood, they were certainly good catches. They had the queen's ear, and were her closest confidantes, after all. They were high in her favor, and that would mean whoever married them would be, as well.

"My father says nothing good ever comes of one picking one's own husband. You just don't know to know what would be best."

 _You don't know enough about inheritances, politics, and things like that, they mean. Who says something good will come from having your husband chosen for you,_ Rei thought, as she sipped her tea. It wouldn't do to say aloud, though. Then again, despite everything, she didn't hadn't done so bad, had she? Phobos and Deimos were right when they said she could have done so much worse, couldn't she?

The only thing was that she thought Jadeite a little too…cloying. He would insist that they breakfast together, with no ceremony, he would sometimes accompany her when she went riding, enter when she would be reading with her ladies, sometimes dismissing them, and he liked for them to give audiences together. That was because, of course, he wanted people to see them together. But what did that matter when…

She stood up. All of the girls in her household, however, she would see to it that no one arranged marriages for them. Especially her wards. These girls were brought to be educated in her household. Having been educated there, when they came of marriageable age, there would be no shortage of suitors for them.

"In one sense, your father is right. You don't know what's best, because you probably dream of a perfect prince."

"Oh, no, madam. Never a prince."

"Well, then you definitely know more than your father thinks."

"You married a prince, but that's because you're a princess, Madam."someone pointed out.

"Princes don't always make the best husbands."she told them. "They _lie_ , they cheat, they're unfaithful, just like all other men."she looked around at them. "I once heard my mother say, when I was a very little girl, 'if there must be a mistress, better her than any other'. The one she referred to was one who was particularly nice to her, not that that made any difference in my opinion. My mother was only queen in name! My father's mistresses were the real queens. He discarded them rather quickly. None lasted very long, except for that particular one. I guess that's why my mother said it was better that she be his mistress. But it doesn't make any difference if you do marry a prince, a duke, a count, an _earl_ , you see?"

Then she left the room.

Everyone remained silent for a few minutes, before they began conversing again. Most had never seen Rei in such a storm before. Interesting that it would be because of something like this.

"She was very nice to the queen."Deimos pointed out. "Mother said it was how she managed to stay in office for so long."

Rei glared.

"You say that as though it were a position, an occupation. It's not a very respectable one."

The next morning, as Deimos was about to return to the writing room, and go through her account book, she overheard a couple of voices belonging to a couple of the ladies of the bedchamber.

"-it must be true, what I heard about Lady Jarl supping with them. That must still be going on-"

Deimos opened the door, and glared at the group of girls who were huddled together.

"Shouldn't all of you be at your duties? And you, especially,"she glared especially at the speaker. "whoever that king or queen sup with is none of your business! You are immediately dismissed! So you had better return and begin packing your things, right this minute! _And_ you will receive absolutely no pension! The same will go for anyone else who spreads gossip among the court about that woman, or Their Majesties, or to try to make trouble!"

The group disbanded, except for the offending woman.

"But Miss Deimos-"she began.

"Don't you speak to me! And get your things!"

Phobos was going thru the account book, when Deimos stormed in. She took her eyeglasses off, when she was her sister.

"You'll never believe!"exclaimed Deimos.

"You'll be surprised at the things I can believe many things, sister."she held up the book. "Just look at-"

Deimos took the account book and closed it.

"We can deal with those later! Right now I had to dismiss someone."

Phobos reached back for the account book.

"Then I'll have to put that down. And consider their pension, so I'll need the book back."

"There will be absolutely no pension. Everyone took yesterday's comment very seriously, when she was saying that princes don't make good husbands. I just heard the ladies of the bedchamber gossiping, and dismissed the one spreading the gossip that perhaps that the king might still be having an affair. A curse on that _Lady_ Izolda! It was all because of her taking her into her service that this is happening."

"Her Majesty would be heartbroken if she hears that. Just that she thinks it might be true, has upset her."

"She herself doesn't _do_ much to entertain the king."Deimos pointed out.

"And she won't while she thinks this."

"And she didn't, even before she ever suspected!"


	11. Chapter 11

Word was soon everywhere that there was a rift between the king and the queen. Rei was perfectly used to court gossip. There was just no help for that. It was just a part of court life. And she'd been the subject of many rumors. She was her father's heiress, and his hostess, so there was bound to be plenty about her. However, she found this particular piece terribly distasteful.

"Just what do people find so exciting about my life?"she asked, irritably.

She knew she should never have flown off on the topic like she did, and she didn't know why she did it.

"You're their queen. They're bound to want to know about you. Besides, I heard that there hasn't been such a thing here, for ages! It's almost a novelty!"said Deimos.

Rei looked puzzled.

"A novelty?"

"It is almost a novelty at this court, Madam! The late king kept no mistresses, and when the king was still crown prince, he wasn't married yet."

"Now _that_ is what really is a novelty. He was only awfully discreet, I'm sure."

"You should take on the roles of queen, wife, and mistress!"Deimos told her.

"What?!"

"You're a queen perfectly, Madam. Everyone agrees on that! The wife, uh, and the mistress, not at all."

"Because I'm not a mistress!"

"You should learn to be one!"added Phobos. "Kind of."

"I am not a courtesan! Do you mean I should learn to be one?! I saw and heard enough of them, thank you. I've always thought it was demeaning. Men talk so much of honor, well, I may not be a man, but I do believe that we have honor, too!"

"I don't mean you would be any man's mistress. I mean, you could be somewhat like your own husband's mistress. Then there would be no need for your husband to need any other women. Men must be comforted. That's what they keep mistresses for."

"What do you know about husbands, sister?"asked Phobos.

Deimos almost jumped and almost lost her balance and had to grab the back of a chair.

"Nothing! It's only sense I'm making out of it. If you were all together, then you'd be perfect."Deimos spoke hastily.

Neither Rei nor Phobos seemed to hear her last sentence or care for it for that matter. They only stared at her.

"There wouldn't by any chance to be enough money for new dresses, would there, Phobos?"asked Rei, while still staring at Deimos.

"Yes, Madam."

"And I want to dictate a letter I'd like to send."

Phobos was about to pull a sheet of paper toward her, and get her pen, when Rei shook her head.

"I was hoping she wouldn't follow, and she didn't."said Rei, as she pulled the paper away from Phobos. "What is Deimos talking about?"

"I don't know."answered Phobos.

She was just as perplexed.

"You asked Deimos what she knew about husbands? And come to think of it, she does seem a bit too knowledgeable for a maid. All she said...about different roles."

"I asked because I've thought so she did seem a bit knowledgeable, too."

They sat thinking for a while.

"Do you think-"they both began at the same time.

"Oh, you go ahead."said Rei.

"Er, no, Your Majesty should finish first."

They both knew Deimos was a little fast and liked to flirt, but…

"She's never asked me for permission to marry. I would grant it without hesitating."

"Things she might have picked up around court."said Phobos. "She's an excellent eavesdropper. That lady she dismissed, if she didn't have such sharp hearing, the lady would still be here."

"Dismissed?"

Rei frowned. Phobos had forgotten Rei didn't know. And definitely not why.

"She'd become a little careless in her duties."

Rei nodded. It was up to Deimos as her mistress of the household, after all, to hire or dismiss any of the staff, if she thought they were unfit for their post.

"What I said was only so she wouldn't follow, but thinking it over, I think I would like some new dresses, after all."she brightened up. "And we'll really have to get Deimos. I'd like to go over with her, an inventory of my jewels. Among other things."

"Should I bring you the crown jewels, as well, Madam?"asked Deimos.

"No. Just my own jewels. The crown jewels are too much for state occasions."

"A little ostentatious."suggestested Phobos.

"I guess so. But this isn't mine."

Rei picked up a necklace. It wasn't quite like any necklace she'd seen before. It was much longer, but fit like a choker, around the throat.

"This one isn't mine. Does it also belong to the crown jewels?"

Deimos checked her list.

"No. It looks like it belonged to the late queen. I've seen some of ladies here wear necklaces like those. They're called bib necklaces."

Phobos giggled at that.

"I think they can be worn as coronets, as well."Deimos continued, ignoring her sister.

Rei tried it on.

"Something between a choker and an actual necklace."she said. "They seem to have been a favorite of hers, because there are lots."

An idea occurred to Deimos.

"Then there's no better time for you to buy new dresses! We'll just have to get the dressmaker here. I think I know what you should wear with them."

Phobos went to her sister's room just before retiring. She stood at the door to make sure Deimos wouldn't leave.

"The queen and I were intrigued at your…knowledge, sister."she said.

"Knowledge? About what? You shouldn't be so intrigued, Phobos. I've usually been the wisest of us two."

"You seemed so confident in giving the queen advice. So knowledgeable _husbands_. One would almost think you had one."

"What? But of course I don't!"

"Do you have something like one?"asked Phobos.

"Of course not! Just like Her Majesty said, I do have my honor! And my reputation!"

Deimos sounded furious.

"I sound knowledgeable because I listen to people who are. You do learn useful things eavesdropping. Eavesdroppers usually hear not just amusing, but highly useful things. And practical, too. Remember I was the one who found out for sure that the king was keeping no current mistress. Do you suppose I knocked on his door and asked?"

"Well, no."

"You _see_?"


	12. Chapter 12

It almost felt like when they were girls, conspiring something together. Phobos went over the accounts, to the very last penny, and ordering the fabrics. Soon, it seemed there was more than anyone knew what to do with.

"It only looks that way."said Deimos.

"I don't think I've ever had so many new dresses at one time!"said Rei.

Her father had been a very stingy, and the only reason she wasn't dressed in rags was because it wouldn't give a good impression. Most of her household, including her half sisters dressed in the cheapest clothes they could get by with. The only ones in her household who were allotted good dresses were those who were seen with her. And even she sometimes went a long time without new shoes.

That was one of the reasons she had taken to wearing floor-length skirts. And even those, sometimes she would pray people didn't take a close look at the hems. Good seamstresses weren't cheap, either, so the hems were not in the best shape, either, even being mended so many times. She always felt a bit uneasy when people bowed or curtsied, hoping they wouldn't notice.

She was surprised when Phobos said there were no debts. Sometimes she had been allowed so little money, they had to borrow. Now that she came to think about it, just where had the money for her dowry come from? From _very_ deep within the coffers, she thought.

"It surprises me that we can afford all these."she said.

"His Majesty allows you much more money than your father did, Madam. That's also why there are no debts. Before the wedding, he paid all your debts himself."Phobos told her.

"What? My father paid my debts? Was it because the creditors would never have allowed this marriage unless they were paid?"

They giggled. They could almost see him gritting his teeth, handing the money to them.

"No, Madam. By 'his majesty', I meant your husband. He paid the debts himself. I saw it when you made me your scribe, that I went over the accounts."

"Oh."

"And, of course, he allows you a much higher amount than your father did."

"W-well, that's surely because I'm supposed to be on display as a queen, and people expect a little more. Why else would he spend so much on me?"

"I don't think he sees you as something to display, Madam. He'd probably be seeing to your wardrobe himself if that was so."

"I never thought about all that much."

Her father not only saw that her expenses were at a minimum, but also practically chose her wardrobe himself. Not only did he worry about a good impression, but also see to it that not one penny went to waste. And when it came to that, he had very sharp eyes.

"You know,"she said to them. "Jadeite does seem so different from my father."she admitted. "He's so different. But only in the fact that he allows me more to spend."she added quickly. "At least now we won't have to worry about creditors."

"Ugh! Why do you think I was so terrified when I heard we were summoned!"exclaimed Deimos. "We were almost sure the creditors were waiting for us!"

Phobos was gesturing towards her, but it took a while for Deimos to realize her mistake.

"Just what are you talking about?"asked Rei. "No one has any right to summon my staff other than myself!"

"He wanted to know if you, uh, why you weren't spending. You know, most ladies do."

It wasn't the smartest or most convincing answer, but Phobos said the first thing that came to her head.

"We were close to selling your Majesty's mother's jewels."Phobos added, hoping that Rei would forget about it.

"That we never would have done."said Rei sharply. "We could be starving, and still we wouldn't have sold them. "But,"she brightened. "Maybe we could buy a few more."

It really was the first time in her life she was able to have all the pretty dresses she wanted.

"We didn't want her to know anything about that!"said Phobos. "You know she'd be upset if she found out he was meddling. That's supposed to be our job. She'll think he's spying. We're supposed to be trying to get the opposite result."

"I know. I slipped. We should ask to get new dresses, too."

"We already have plenty of new dresses. Much better than we've ever had. It's a good thing she saw just how different His Majesty is to her father. She might change her mind about him altogether."

"Not altogether!"cried Deimos.

"Oh, no, of course not! That would mean she would have to hate him."

"I think that at least at supper, we could invite His Majesty's friends, people whose company he enjoys."

"We?"asked Phobos.

"Yes, we. We're on a mission, Sister. Though, your idea of meddling and spying might not be such a bad idea."

"Oh, I didn't mean exactly meddling. Or spying. Just observing. You could choose who to invite, or rather we will find the right people, and you invite. You're Her Majesty's scribe, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure she'd be too happy to see people she didn't expect to see. You know what happened the last time that happened."

Deimos nodded. Rei had thought that Jadeite had arranged for Izolda to bring Lady Jarl.

"But we wouldn't invite that sort of people."she said. "Though you're probably right in keeping surprises like that at a minimum."


	13. Chapter 13

Deimos took her keys from her pockets and unlocked a door, hidden behind a tapestry. She and Phobos entered.

"There's a door behind the tapestry?"asked Phobos.

Deimos nodded.

"When did you discover it?"

"Oh, shortly after I was made mistress of the household. I wanted to know just what all my keys went to, and I couldn't find one for this one. Then there was another key you found in the late queen's writing desk, just like it. I figured they must go to the same door, so I went door-hunting, so to speak."

"It's a big door to hide behind a tapestry, though! How did you think to look here? I'm very curious to see what's behind it."

"Dust sheets, mostly."Deimos told her.

Phobos glared at her.

"You brought me here to show me dust sheets!"

"No, no, no. Rather to show you what's underneath the dust sheets. I haven't even removed them myself!"

Phobos was about to retort, but she began to feel curious. Deimos put her key into the lock and opened the door. She was right in that they would be seeing dust sheets. Not just dust sheets, either, but dust.

"This room doesn't look like it's been used much."Phobos commented, as she looked around.

"It hasn't been used much _recently_. From what I've gathered, it was used possibly very much at one point."

"Hmm."

"You see, it connects to the royal bedchamber through a secret staircase."

"A sitting room, possibly. A fainting room, a parlor, a boudoir."said Phobos, as she carefully removed some of the dust sheets to see the furniture underneath and then carefully putting them back.

"The late queen had this room added to the royal bedchamber some time shortly after her marriage. It's a rather small room, isn't it? The door is easy to miss, unless you know it's there, and it's locked. I think this key ended up among mine when the late queen's household was dismissed after she died. She herself must have kept it. The late king had no use for it afterwards. And now we have discovered it!"

Phobos looked just as excited.

"You're right! It's a shame there was never anything like this when we were girls! Or maybe we never thought to look for it, Sister! It would have been a lot of fun! We could have hidden from Mama and missed lessons when we felt like it! And no one would have been any wiser!"

"Forget what we would have hidden from Mama for now, Sister! Although you're right. It is a shame."

"Us and Princess Rei were already a handful as it was. If we'd have discovered such a thing, I think it really would have been the end of Mama! But it's still as exciting! I think Madam will find this just as fun!"

"She will when she finds it, eventually."said Deimos. "But not right now. I think she will have to discover for herself. First we have to get these dust sheets removed and everything. After all, we wouldn't want Her Majesty to come and find it like this."she gestured. "It's dirty, and who knows what might be lurking in her. Probably a lot of mice."she shuddered.

Phobos did the same.

"You're right."

"Start by helping me remove all these sheets. The sooner we start the better."Deimos began to remove the sheets, and even more dust rose in the air. "Start!"

"I think I had better get some of the queen's ladies to help."

"You and I are doing this ourselves!"said Deimos firmly. "No one must know. And Her Majesty must not know until the room is ready."

"Ourselves!"

It wasn't a big room, but it still looked like a big job. Deimos was right when she said the room hadn't been used for a while. However, she began to help her sister. She desperately hoped there were no mice. And if they found one?! She didn't want to think of that.

It took them about six weeks. Fortunately, finding no mice. But soon, everything in the room looked like new.

"We'll have to keep this furniture."Deimos said.

"The furniture looks good, now that we cleaned everything."

Deimos stood in the middle, observing everything, while Phobos sat on the loveseat.

"The only thing missing is perhaps a chess or card table or perhaps books. But it's a little too dark in here to sew or anything."said Phobos. "The windows don't let in too much light."

"The room isn't for playing cards, chess, reading, sewing or anything."Deimos told her.

Phobos looked around.

"You mean we did all this for nothing!"

"Not for nothing! The room only needs a few finishing touches, and I think Her Majesty will be more than pleased with the result."

The next day, they asked for an audience with the king.

"He should see the room before the queen."

Phobos merely nodded. What could her sister be up to now? Hopefully it was nothing that could get them into trouble. It wouldn't be the first time, either.

Jadeite decided to see them in one of the drawing rooms, instead of his presence chamber. He gestured for them to sit down.

"I hope you don't think I'm rude not to receive you in the presence chamber. That would be a bit awkward. It already is, seeing you two without the queen."

"Oh, we don't think it's rude at all, Majesty."said Phobos.

It was awkward, however, she thought, to be sitting in his presence. They never did, even when Rei was there.

"We wouldn't have needed to be in the presence chamber, anyway!"burst out Deimos. "Because we have something to show you, Your Majesty. Follow me!"

They led him to the tapestry behind which was the door, and stopped before it.

"See?"Deimos gestured at it.

"I've seen this tapestry before. My mother sewed it, I believe."

"But have you ever seen what's behind the tapestry?"asked Deimos, eagerly.

"The wall?"

"Behind the wall?"

"More wall, until eventually you get to another room, or the outside."

Deimos moved the tapestry and opened the door.

"A door?"asked Jadeite.

"Yes."she and Phobos gestured for him to follow.

Now he really was curious. He saw the room.

"I know the palace is very big, and I've never seen it all, but I never thought there was a hidden room right here."he sounded so surprised. "How did you know?"

"We didn't. We found it on accident. The queen doesn't know about it."

Deimos removed the key to it from her key ring and gave it to him. Jadeite took it from her, still looking puzzled.

"It hasn't been used much, and believe me that you could definitely tell. We removed the dust sheets and tidied everything up."

Phobos was giving Rei's hair its customary hundred brushes that evening. This evening, though, she added lavender oil, and kept brushing until it sparkled.

"Why are you using the lavender oil, Phobos? There's nothing tonight. I'm going to bed, not to a ball, or a dinner or anything."

She wasn't exactly sure why Deimos had told her so, either.

"It-it shines, Madam."she said.

Rei looked at her reflection.

"Yes. I'm still not sure why you're using, it though. Only in the mornings-"she stopped.

The only time she had been prepared for bed was on her wedding night.

"Where is Jadeite, by the way? I haven't seen him all day. He's usually here by this hour."

She looked at the clock.

"I guess he must have a lot to do."said Phobos as she handed Rei her robe. "But never mind that, you have to see something. We were going to show you, but we kept forgetting. Before we forget, we'll show you before His Majesty comes to bed."

"And just what is it you want to show me?"asked Rei, her eyes sparkling. "It must be something exciting from your expressions. Should I guess?"

"You never will!"Deimos told her.

"Something you heard?"

"No."

"One of you has a secret admirer, and you were sent candy or flowers, or a letter?"she asked.

Rei didn't care much for romance, but she knew they would find it exciting.

"One of you is being courted?"

"No."

"You found a couple of courtiers who are also twins!"

"No. We told you that you would never guess! We could be here all night and you never will! And we don't have all night. Come on!"

Deimos almost pulled Rei to her feet, and was almost pulling her to follow. Rei was absolute mystified. It wasn't often that the twins ever kept something to themselves. Whatever it was, it must be something exciting, extraordinary, even. She hadn't guessed, but she kept thinking. Or it could just be a joke or a prank. Deimos pulled the tapestry. Behind it, she opened the door.

"You're right in that I would never have guessed it! A door behind the tapestry. I've never even heard of such a thing in a fictional tale!"

"And you'll never guess what's behind it!"

"Oh, I won't, so I better not even try! It's so like you two to keep something like this, and then making such a show or surprise of it! I was even beginning to think it was a prank."

Deimos pulled and Phobos pushed her. As soon as they did, they shut the door behind her.

"Wait a minute-"she said when she heard the door shut.

When she turned to open it, she realized it was locked.

"Deimos! Phobos!"she knocked at the door. "You two open this door right now!"

So it had been a prank, after all. Well, if this was a hidden room, there might just be another hidden way out. This door was hidden behind a tapestry. Maybe another door blended perfectly into the wall.

"You will be in so much trouble if you don't open the door. You wouldn't dare to leave me here all night!"

"I don't think they can hear you. They're not likely at the door anymore."

Rei thought she might swoon when she heard another voice. She wasn't in here alone! Turning, she saw Jadeite.

"Ha ha!"she said tartly, calming down. "So are you supposed to be the surprise? I never would have guessed it, after all! It was a prank, but not a very funny one. I will skin those two this minute! Or, er, the minute I get out of here."

"The door is locked."Jadiete said, seeing her turning towards it again.

"I know that."

"And there isn't another one. I've checked."he said, seeing as she began to look closely at the walls.

"They locked us!"

"No, they didn't."he showed her the key.

"Thank goodness."

She held her hand for it. Instead of giving it to her, however, he put it back in his pocket.

"I'm really tired of pranks. Just give it to me, and we can get out of here."

"It's not a prank, Rei."

Rei stared at him. Not being a romantic, she wouldn't have recognized such a thing at all. She only had an idea because of what she heard about such things from her ladies. Phobos and Deimos as well. That was the one, perhaps, she differed from them. Well, she thought, she wasn't so easy to impress or fall into a trap like that. Only fools fell for that sort of thing. And nothing good ever came of that sort of thing, she knew.

"Now am I supposed to be locked in here all night?"she asked him, sitting down on the loveseat.

"We could."

He sat down next to her. She hated that. She did her best to move away from him, even though there wasn't much room. That was the main reason why she preferred an armchair. Or even a stool. She wasn't a cold woman, and has a passionate nature, and found it hard to resist him despite herself. She'd have to start sleeping with the ladies of the bedchamber, she thought to herself often.

She sipped the wine he offered her.

"No, we can't, Jadeite!"she shook her head. "We can't stay here much longer."she said firmly. "Besides, there's no point in staying here, other than be bored out of our minds. We might as well get out of here and go to bed. I…am bleeding."she said, it suddenly occurred to her.

And there was no way she would come here again. She would have to have the wall sealed completely if necessary.

"No, you aren't, or if you are, you forgot to have the ladies change the sheets to a deeper color."

"What?"

She turned.

"How would you know?"

"Because you always do. Around the same time."

It was true. When she first began to have her courses, her governess had always stressed that. Since then, it had always been a habit.

"We have been married for quite a while, Rei. I do notice."

She remembered only a little while ago, what she had commented to Phobos and Deimos, that she had noticed his absence. It was just that she was becoming accustomed, she told herself.

"This room, I believe, my mother had it added, so my parents could be alone. None of their attendants, or anything."

"Uh-huh. And I'm the only woman here right now, aren't I?"she asked. "You don't need me, you only want a woman. If Phobos and Deimos had brought you someone else, it wouldn't have made any difference. I'm no fool."

"If Phobos and Deimos had brought anyone else, I would have sent her away, and I assure you that I would be the one skinning them alive, not you. I am not interested in amorous adventures, Rei. I want a wife who I can love. Who I knew was you when I first saw you in your father's palace."


	14. Chapter 14

"The two of you are in major trouble!"said Rei said to Phobos and Deimos the next morning.

She didn't care if anyone else was looking, but she ran after them, and they avoided her by running behind chairs, tables and other furniture. They also had the advantage that there two of them, and there was only one of her, and when they separated, she had to choose which one to chase.

"I didn't find your little prank funny!"she said to them.

"It was all her idea!"exclaimed Phobos crawling under a table and pointed at Deimos.

"If we told you before, it wouldn't have been much of a surprise, would it?"asked Deimos.

"I didn't like the surprise."

"It took us months to prepare everything! We dusted and did everything ourselves!"

"You needn't had to! You're going to give me the keys to that door right now!"Rei demanded.

Deimos went to get her keys and gave Rei the one.

"And there are no more?"

"Er, no, Madam."she lied. "There aren't any."

"Good."said Rei.

Perhaps the only place to hide it would be to carry it with her all the time. There was certainly nowhere that someone couldn't find. And especially Phobos and Deimos would know just where to look. She turned the key in her hand, thoughtfully.

"You only meant the best, I'm sure."she said to them. "And did you really prepare everything by yourselves? You dusted and everything? Did you embroider and hang up the curtains and tapestries, as well?"

"The tapestries were already there, and you know Deimos doesn't like needlework."Phobos told her.

"Well…"Rei looked at her hands, still turning the key in them. "Um, I…guess I should…thank you."she said reluctantly. "That was a lot of work. But like I said, you needn't had to."

"But we wanted to."

"Who else was in on it?"Rei wanted to know.

"No one. Just ourselves."

"Men are weak. They give in to temptation. It won't take very long, perhaps. I can tell he enjoys feminine company very much."

"He has never strayed, Madam."Deimos told her.

"Yet. He has never strayed yet. I know he will. They all do. I can see his eyes following other women. I'm only married to him because I surely brought him a handsome dowry. If not in money, then something else."

"I think he genuinely cares about you, Madam. And you might begin to wear his patience thin."Phobos warned. "What would propose to do? Handcuff him to your wrist? Goodness, he'd be here with us every single hour of the day!"

"No. That would just be silly."said Rei.

"Banish every single lady from court?"

"Obviously not."

"You're a very handsome lady, Madam!"said Phobos. "And I'm sure the king is very proud and happy to have you for a wife. I am sure he wants no other. You should be blessing the day your father considered and then chose him for a husband for you. I think you wouldn't have chosen another one yourself. What would you change about him?"

Rei considered what Phobos said. That she would not have chosen Jadeite as a husband herself. It had certainly bothered her that he was being chosen for her, obviously. If she could have chosen him herself would she have chosen someone else?

Other than the fact that he hadn't really courted her, she'd simply been told she was going to marry him, he really was a model husband in every way. In every way. She did not simply see their couplings as just a marital duty, but enjoyed them.

They sat at the breakfast table. Like always, it was just the two of them. Jadeite liked them to take their meals together, except when they were entertaining.

"You might like to play the part of modest maiden, Rei, but you don't fool me."said Jadeite.

She blushed.

"It almost seems unfortunate I don't gamble. I'd prefer playing cards with the rest of the court."she said coldly. "I'll have to take it up."

And she would, she thought. Then she'd be spending her evenings at the gaming table, there would hardly be any possibility she would retire early. She would play all night, she thought.

"I always wondered why you didn't."

"Play cards?"

"Gamble. At cards, at billiards, at anything."

Everyone at court liked to gamble. At her father's court, too. She herself had refrained from it for the same reason she tried to make her dresses and shoes last. She was always short of money, and since she hardly ever did, she never really get a chance to quite develop a taste for it.

"I'm always short of money."she said, as though it were obvious.

He looked up and frowned.

"Short of money?"

"Oh, I mean I always was."she remembered. "I always stayed away from the gaming tables at my father's court because I never had any money to gamble. Sometimes the other ladies would lend me, but then I never could pay them back everything. So once, Deimos suggested I gamble a few pieces of jewelry."

"And did you?"

"Yes, I gambled them."

"Did you lose them?"he wanted to know.

"No, thank goodness! At first. I did win, but I lost them eventually, because I kept and kept betting them. They were only a few simple pieces, anyway."

"What were they?"

"A pair of ruby earrings,"she tried to remember. "She couldn't believe I lost them, that she was so sure I was going to keep winning."

She remembered wanting to strangle her, although it seemed Deimos was more devastated by the loss of the earrings than she was. That one of her ideas had gone so astray. Especially when it seemed to be working so well.

"I'm very glad that you kept half of your retinue with you after we married. Especially that among those to stay was Deimos."

"Those two are going to be dismissed, and will be packing their things this very day."she said.

"Then those two will be assigned to your household by me this very day. I know you do not really mean that you want them to leave. You're only saying that because you're angry."

"Why would you care who is or isn't my household?"she asked.

Other than to assign his favorites, her father couldn't care less about who she hired or dismissed. And she had always taken great care to make life impossible, almost unlivable when her father assigned his favorites.

"Why would I care?"asked Jadeite. "It's obvious, isn't it? I'd like you to be happy with your staff. And I know you are very fond of Phobos and Deimos."

"She, Phobos and I have always been close. They are like sisters to me. Their mother was my nanny, and then my governess."

"I'm glad of that."

"You never even knew my lady governess."she sounded irritable again. "How would you be glad that she was chosen to be my governess? You don't even know anyone else who was considered for her position."

"I know her two daughters. And you."

"Yes? I have correspondence to write or answer. Phobos must be waiting for me. And perhaps later audiences to give."

She was about to stand up and leave, when he reached for her arm.

"No, you don't, my queen."he said. "As a matter of fact, any audience you were going to give today has been canceled. As for the correspondence, Phobos can take care of most of it, I'm sure. Anything that you need to dictate or see to yourself will just have to wait."

"What?!"she exclaimed, then narrowed her eyes. " _You_ canceled my audiences, and are saying, ordering, rather that I put off my correspondence!"

"If it's of any comfort, everything of mine has been considered as well. Besides, you didn't have too many."

"And what am I supposed to be doing all day?"

"We can decide that as the day goes by. Whatever comes to your mind. I know you are fond of riding."

"Why do you insist on spending time with me all the time."

"Because you are my wife, and I love you. Even if you do pretend to be so angry at me all the time."


	15. Chapter 15

"There's nothing else for me to do."she said, as she rode beside him.

Nervously, she turned to look behind. It seemed odd to look back and see that there was no one else. When she rode, her ladies were usually with her.

"There isn't anyone else."Jadeite told her.

What had happened must never happen again, she thought. Not like that. She was more furious at herself than she was at anyone else. She should not have given in and just have slept on the hearth or even on the floor.

"When I was told I was to have a wife, and I met you, I knew that I did not want any other woman. I would not have taken another woman for a wife."said Jadeite.

She bit her lip. She couldn't exactly say the same. When she had been told she was to have a husband, she had actually been determined to dislike him, whoever he was. And it wasn't exactly because she was upset at that she would have to leave her home. Then she remembered what Deimos and Phobos told her.

"You practically took me without a dowry."

"I would have taken you even without any dowry."

"And you paid my debts."

"You-you really must have wanted to marry very badly."

"I didn't just want to marry. I wanted to marry you."

"And if I had concurred more?"she asked.

"Then that's when we would have had a little talk about your spending."

Deimos walked into the sitting room, where Phobos was going through the correspondence.

"I think it's likely that the queen will not be back all day."she said.

"Hmm?"

When Deimos didn't answer, she looked up. Deimos looked nervous, perhaps hesitant, which was not like her at all. As a matter of fact, she began to pace back and forth. Deimos had always been the more confident of the two. And the one who got into most trouble, which was probably what happened.

"Uh…maybe…"

Phobos rolled her eyes.

"What happened?"

After Deimos didn't tell her, she pressed on.

"I-I think, I'm not sure that I did something that may not have been foolish."she finished quickly.

"Then why are you so behaving so weird?!"

Looking at her sister, Deimos began to think to herself again. She could tell Phobos and Rei. Would that solve anything? No. Maybe she should tell them both? Or just Phobos? Or just Rei? Or she should wait until Rei got back. Then she could just tell them both at the same time.

"Deimos, you're beginning to worry me."Phobos told her.

"Worry?!"

"You're acting so…nervous."

It was obvious Deimos had gotten herself into trouble. But what? Knowing her it could be in just about any way possible.

Deimos looked nervously out the window.

"I won't tell anyone!"said Phobos. "Not even the queen if you don't want me to."

Although they hardly kept secrets from her.

"I'm not sure telling will make any difference. I don't think the queen will be back all day."she said again.

"She…might."

Should she get her?wondered Phobos.

"Oh, no! The last thing I would want right now is to worry her."

"From what I'm seeing there will be no help for that."

"I need to see about those-those necklaces."she said, the first thing that came to her mind. "I still need to take their inventory! And oh, those scents! I think I forgot to refill her majesty's scent bottles!"and on and on she went as she walked absentmindedly from the room.

Phobos sighed. What kind of trouble did her sister get herself into? Maybe she should call the queen. She would definitely want to be the first to know if there was anything wrong in her household. Especially given that the head of her household was most likely unable to deal with it herself. The trouble was most likely hers. Or maybe Deimos had gotten in trouble because there was trouble. She'd tried to solve it herself? Now things would have to set things right. She'd wait until Rei and Jadeite were back. And maybe not then. Maybe she'd wait a few days. Oh, just why did her sister have to complicate things? Wasn't life in general complicated enough already?

She decided to wait at least until tomorrow.

"He said he was going to grant me an audience. A day long audience."said Rei.

Unlike when she usually thought or spoke of Jadeite, she didn't sound upset or dislike, as if she hated to be reminded of him. Instead she looked thoughtful.

"No one has ever granted me a day long audience, as he called it. The entire day! Do you think this means I must ask for one?"she asked them.

What an odd day, she thought. Or rather, an odd audience. Certainly she would never have thought to give an audience like that, much less give one. Give one?

"Did you two think of the audience?"she asked.

"No."Phobos answered. "We didn't even know. Just that everything for yesterday was to be canceled. I think he must have planned it."

"It's odd because just about all of it, there weren't any servants. Just…us."she looked at them. "You know, I don't think the three of us have ever gone an entire day without speaking or seeing each other."

As a princess and then a queen, Rei was hardly ever alone. Most of the time, it was Phobos and Deimos who were with her. Even when they were preparing their little prank, at least one of them was with her, playing cards, talking, sharing court gossip, riddles. If they were both gone, she'd have been bound to notice, she knew. It was only until she was married, and Jadeite had insisted that he and she spend time alone together, that she had spent time away from them.

"Deimos,"she stood up. "I need the key."

"The key, Madam?"

"To the room."she said impatiently. "You seem distracted."

"Me? I think it must be you. You have it."Deimos answered. "The key. You told me to give it to you, remember?"

"Oh, right. It is me who is distracted."

"I don't think you are distracted, Madam. It is Deimos who is. I think she might still have something to give you. Or tell you."said Phobos.

"What?"asked both Deimos and Rei at the same time.

Rei looked at Deimos who looked just as confused.

"Sister has gotten herself in trouble, I think."Phobos shook her finger at Deimos.

"Trouble! You two don't need to be in more trouble, after the prank you played on me. As for the consequences of that, those haven't been decided on yet, but let me assure you, they're leaning towards the two of you scrubbing floors. Perhaps in the kitchens."

"But you liked the prank, didn't you, Madam?"said Deimos. "You were only just saying just now that His Majesty surprised you. He took an entire day out of his own schedule just to spend it with only you. And you haven't told us, just what you did, either."

"Would you believe he took me for a picnic?! That is just so…weird!"she laughed.

Phobos and Deimos looked interested.

"We used to go on picnics, Madam. With Mama. Remember?"said Phobos.

"Yes. _We_ did. But that was because it was us! Not me and Jadeite."

He must have sharp eyes and ears, Rei thought. Very sharp. She looked up, her eyes narrowed, at Phobos and Deimos. They must have told him she had always enjoyed the picnics with them and her nanny. But they had said that all they had done was cancel everything. She didn't think they were lying.

So she went on.

"He knows many trails to ride around here."

"He did grow up here."

"Yes. He knew a particularly nice spot, and we ate there. We didn't collect flowers, or make chains."

That was something they did on their picnics when they were girls.

"Now I wish I could go on a picnic."said Deimos.

"It wasn't just a picnic, Deimos. At least not like any of the others I've been before. I've been with you, Phobos and Nana, and with the whole court."

"Us, we were only girls, Madam. And when it was the whole court! Those were entire outdoor parties!"

Rei noticed a stray thread on the cushion. She pulled at it, but it stayed anchored. She kept trying to pull it off. Phobos and Deimos, however, kept looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, you two! It really wasn't just any picnic! Because it wasn't just the picnic! We…we did couple, even though it was broad daylight."

"I never had any idea that took so long, Madam."said Phobos.

Phobos was still unmarried, and Rei had never liked to talk about it to her or Deimos. All she knew was just what her mother had told them before Rei was married.

"It doesn't."said Deimos. "Uh, I heard that from, eavesdropping."

"Really?"asked Phobos.

She and Rei looked at each other. There was only one time when Deimos looked so nervous. That was usually when she was in trouble. They'd suspected something for some time. Sometimes Deimos's little adventures could be interesting.

"Sister?"Phobos asked.

"I command you to tell us, Deimos."

Deimos looked from one to the other.

"Please don't be mad. But I got married."she told them.


	16. Chapter 16

"What?!"they both exclaimed.

Phobos fainted from the surprise, and Rei caught her. Fortunately, there was a fainting couch in the room. She should have told them in the fainting room instead of here.

"How? When? Who?"asked Rei, as she and Deimos fanned Phobos.

"One question at a time?"said Deimos in a small voice.

As Phobos slowly came to, she sat up. Blinking, she said, "Sister has been found a husband?"

"It seems your sister has already chosen and taken a husband for herself."Rei told her.

Phobos looked she was about to faint again.

"You two look it's the end of the world! Like I've done something very wrong!"exclaimed Deimos.

"It's a surprise, wrong or right, is what it is."Rei told her. "Do you feel better?"she asked Phobos.

"Yes and no. I'm shocked."

She sat up, and she and Rei looked at Deimos.

"Well?"

Deimos sighed.

"Well…you see, Madam, Sister. You see, I just thought it would be more fun. More exciting. As if we had eloped."she said to them.

They both looked shocked and incredulous.

"You mean it's actually true? It's not just some complicated joke?"asked Rei.

She realized she had expected at the end, for Deimos to laugh and said she had fooled them. It seems she had been mistaken.

"How come we never knew?"asked Rei.

"Like I said, it was as if we eloped. It was one day, when the entire court went hunting, and I, er, had a bad headache. I insisted Sister go with you instead of staying with me. Then we went to his rooms, and married there. The witnesses were a few of the valets, and a couple of scullery maids."

Rei and Phobos stared open mouthed.

"It was nothing like the sort of wedding you had, Madam, but it was more romantic that way. It seemed as if we had eloped and were marrying in secret! Not that your own wedding wasn't romantic, Madam."she added hurriedly.

"You are married in secret!"shrieked Phobos.

"And you never thought to tell anyone?"asked Rei incredulously.

"Of course I thought to tell you Madam. Eventually."

"When?"

"I wasn't sure."

"I suppose the marriage is valid, there were witnesses and everything. I guess looking back on it, it seems silly. But why would you go through all that trouble, Deimos? You know I would have granted you permission to marry who and where you liked."Rei told her.

"Yes, I know."

"So who is he?"asked Phobos. "Come to think of it, where did you meet him? You've never introduced us. Tell us all about it!"

"He is one of the king's gentlemen."

"It would be one who finds their way into trouble as much as you, Deimos, to have listened to your idea and went through with it."Rei narrowed her eyes. "Or was it his idea, and you were forced to go through with it? You had no choice!"

How dare someone force one of her ladies, especially one who was her closest friend to do something she did not want to.

Deimos shook her head.

"No, Madam. That was my own idea."said Deimos. "I asked that as few people as possible find out, especially yourself and His Majesty, and that I wanted a private wedding, so it was arranged."

"You're lying."said Phobos. "You're making it all up. None of this could have happened, because how could you have managed it, with all your duties, and to keep the whole marriage and everything private! Someone would have found out. Since they never did, it never happened, you're making it up."she reasoned.

Rei nodded, agreeing with Phobos, but Deimos shook her head.

"No, no, no."

"You're not even wearing a wedding band."said Rei, as she took Deimos's hand.

"Just because I'm not wearing one doesn't mean I don't have one! His sister is one of your ladies, Madam. He knew, or knows rather, about the king's comings and goings, and I figured that I could ask him. We wanted to know if it was true he kept mistresses, remember? Obviously, his gentlemen would know."

"You said you knew someone. I never thought anyone was courting you."said Phobos.

"Nana always said you were too nosy. Now because of spying on the king, now look what you've gotten yourself into. And it's all my fault. I know you did that for me."

"Actually, for myself, Madam."said Deimos. "I would have done it anyway. He is very handsome. I had already set my mind to court him myself if he didn't notice me. And it was _so_ romantic, too!"she sighed.

"To keep the marriage secret?"

"I said we would have told everyone eventually. It seemed like we were eloping! Madam, you have to keep the king from sending him abroad!"

"What?"

"Yes, the king wants to send abroad!"

"You mean he knows?"asked Rei.

"I don't know! I don't if the king knows or doesn't know! But he can't, you see, I am expecting."


	17. Chapter 17

"Deimos, if Nana were here-"Rei began.

"If Mama were here, she would certainly give you a good talking to!"said Phobos.

"Not just a talking to, a good shouting to, too."said Deimos. "But I didn't really do anything wrong, did I? Just in secret."

When she pointed this out, Rei and Phobos had to agree that she was right. Deimos hadn't really done anything wrong.

"You didn't have to keep it from us, though."said Rei.

"But I thought it was more…romantic that way."said Deimos. "And it was like we were eloping!"

"What shall we do now, Madam?"asked Phobos. "If Sister really is expecting?"

"For starters, don't allow the king to send him away, Madam!"cried Deimos.

"You mean he knows, and he's sending him away? Is that why?"

"No, Madam, he doesn't. No one does, other than ourselves. He's been chosen to go with the ambassador."

Rei remembered what she meant.

"Oh."

Deimos pleaded,"You can't allow it, Madam. What shall I do if you do?"

"If you had done things properly, you wouldn't be in this mess, Sister!"

"There's nothing much to be done about any more, Phobos."said Rei. "The marriage is valid, I'm sure."

"It is!"insisted Deimos.

"Then we can't allow Jadeite to send him away!"she said.

Jadeite looked up from his desk to see Rei walking in.

"Rei! You're the last person I'd expected to see here!"he said.

Indeed, Rei had never been in his study before.

"Um, so this is where you spend your time."she said, looking around.

"Some of it. Does the fact that you're here mean you've been thinking about me? I think of you all the time? Do you?"

"Think of myself?"she raised an eyebrow. "No. Sometimes I do think of other things."

Jadeite laughed.

"Very clever. I didn't think you had a sense of humor."he said. "Is myself among those other things you think of?"

"You didn't think I had a sense of humor, well, I never thought you were very vain. Why would I be thinking of you all the time?"she snapped. "Right now I'm thinking of something more important. You can't allow send Deimos's husband to leave court!"

Jadeite looked confused.

"What? I had no clue Deimos was married. She's one of the twins, isn't she? The two girls who look alike?"

"Yes!"she sounded impatient. "You can't allow him to leave court."

"I didn't know either of them were married!"

"Neither did I! Neither did anyone!"she said.

"This is getting even more confusing."

"Deimos just said that she and one of your gentlemen married in secret. She's only just told me and Phobos. No one else knows. But she says you want to send him away."

Rei narrowed her eyes.

"Or you knew all along and that is why you're doing it, and I was the only one to not know!"

"No, I didn't! And why wasn't I told?"he asked.

He looked just as upset as Rei and Phobos did when Deimos told them.

"And why in secret! I'm ashamed that anyone in my household, any at my court would ever take advantage of your ladies in any way! But I'll see to this at once!"

Rei was surprised that he was so upset. She had always thought that all men were like minded. That they had no respect for women whatsoever.

"Ah, actually, Deimos said it was all her idea."she confessed. "And I do think she's capable of such a thing. She says she thought it was more romantic. That she wanted a secret wedding and he arranged it for her, but that the marriage is valid and everything."

Jadeite was so surprised he sat down, with a hand over his heart. Rei regretted she carried no smelling salts with her.

"I don't have smelling salts on me!"she told him. "So don't you faint!"she took a couple of papers and began to fan him with them.

"I won't."he assured her. "I guess I'm not used to such, er, drama, surprises?"

"That's good."

"Good that I was close to fainting?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean-Deimos asked me to ask you to not send him away."

"I need to know who he is first, for one. And I can assure you he won't be going anywhere! If it wasn't for the fact that Deimos is one of your ladies, he would surely be dismissed at once, for marrying without permission."

If it hadn't been for the fact that she was so fond of Phobos and Deimos, Deimos would have been dismissed at once, as well, Rei thought. She wouldn't say aloud that she agreed with him, though.

"What are we going to do?"she said aloud instead.

"Offer them an increase in salary, for one. At least I intent to. That's also the first time you've ever referred to us as 'we'. You always say 'you and I'."he said.

"We're not here to argue over trivialities. By we, I meant Phobos and me. We'll have to treat Deimos like a matron from now on."

"How long have you been married?"asked Phobos once more. "He's the one who was spying for us, wasn't he?"

"I already told you how long, and yes, he was. How many times are you going to keep asking the same thing?"

"As many as it takes for me to believe it!"

She stopped in her tracks, remembering something else.

"That was how you knew many things, wasn't it? You were always giving the queen advise. What to wear, what scents to use, what to do."

"We did have a hidden agenda. I just wanted to see Her Majesty as happy in her marriage as I am in mine. Even if it is in secret. That was actually how I discovered the room. We, er, coupled just whenever we got the opportunity, and where."

"For shame! It's not fair! Both of you are married, and now I'm the only one's who's going to become a spinster!"

"We're not old."

"But you're still both married, and I'm not. It's not fair!"

"Ha! You're more angry that you're not in my shoes than that you're mad at what I did."

" _I_ wouldn't marry in secret."said Phobos.

"No, but you're still unmarried."Deimos taunted.

"The queen says it's better to be unmarried. She says she wishes she had never married."

"You know that's not so. She's just too proud and stubborn to admit it."

 _I might still write more about Phobos and Deimos in the future._


End file.
